


Better Entertainment

by Minxie



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Glam Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Excerpt:</b> <i>Tommy's sure he misunderstood. Because, yeah, there is no way they just asked him to play football.</i></p><p><b>Disclaimer:</b> Following the cut are nothing but lies. Lies, I tell you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> *smackles vl_redreign for the beta*
> 
> Written for the **Other: Sports** square on my Glam Bingo card. Why, yes, I have an entire Adam/Tommy card to play with. What of it? :-P

Tommy's sure he misunderstood. Because, yeah, there is no way they just asked him to play football. "You want me to play what?"

"Football."

And, okay, he's obviously nowhere near as high as he thought and really did hear all the right words. But before he can tell them to fuck off, because that is what he's planning to do, Monte starts talking again.

"You know: catching, tackling, running, touchdowns." Monte rolls his eyes and smacks Tommy on the shoulder. "Come on, Ratliff. Not like there's anything else to do in this town."

Monte's right on that one. Not much on the entertainment front wherever the hell it is they are. But football? Not his thing. And he starts to tell Monte just that.

Until Adam says, "Sounds like fun," and then goofing with the band becomes a must do thing while in Small Town, USA. Because, if Tommy is honest, if he can't have Adam to himself in their hotel room, the next best thing is to spend time with the band.

Even if it is playing _football_.

Then Adam comes out wearing a pair of baggy shorts and nothing else – no shirt, no shoes, and not that fucking black beanie – and Tommy starts to think he might be able to _truly_ appreciate a friendly game between friends.

Except that there is nothing friendly about it. Not at all. Because apparently football, even the backyard game they're putting together, is all serious business. Down and dirty, full on tackles, more shit talking than talent _serious business_.

It just gets worse when they change the teams up, when Tommy and Monte are taking on Adam and LP. Because then the shit talking takes a left turn and becomes nothing but pure out sexual foreplay. And the tackling? The tackling becomes the best game of grab-ass they've played since Cabo.

At least it does between Adam and Tommy.

Then the fifth time Adam tackles Tommy, brings him down to the ground in jumbled heap of sweaty skin-on-skin friction, the game is forgotten. Back pressing into the ground, Tommy looks up at Adam, rolls his hips once, pushing his cock – hard and aching – against Adam's and says, "We done here?"

"Yeah," Adam murmurs, slowly grinding his hips against Tommy's. "Yeah, baby, I think we are."

In a blur of movement, Adam rolls to a stand, tosses the ball towards LP – and misses by a country mile – and then, grabs Tommy's hand, tugging him up and towards the hotel that is their home for the night.

In the background Tommy hears Monte and LP ribbing the two of them – _Christ, is that all you two do?_ and _Amazing y'all haven't been caught on tape yet._ – but Tommy says nothing in return, just lets it all fucking ride. Because there is a sweat-soaked Adam leading him to what is sure to be a steaming hot shower for two.

And a private game of grab-ass.

Definitely much better entertainment than football.


End file.
